Pokemon: Journey of the Heart
by Pokemon Champion198
Summary: Join Cole as he travels the Johto Region with his Cyndaquil, hoping to become the Pokemon Champion. Based loosely on the plots of Heart Gold and Soul Silver. Rated T just to be safe.


Episode 1

Chaos at the Lab

A man, who looked to be in his late twenties, stepped out into his backyard, looking at the green fields, which went on for miles on end. A flock of Hoothoot flew over the fields, moving quickly to the forest to get their sleep. The man sighed and took a few steps out into the lush grass. He pulled three Pokeballs out and opened them, releasing three small Pokémon. The first one was a green one with a leaf on its head. "Chika!" it said. The second one looked like a mouse with fire coming out from its back. "Cynda!" the small Pokémon said. The third one was a blue coloured crocodile like Pokémon. "Toto," it said. The man smiled at the three Pokémon, reached into his pocket and pulled out three Oran Berries, feeding them to the Pokémon.

"Okay you three, you need to be on your best behaviour," the man said. The three Pokémon looked at the man, wondering what he was meaning. "We have two trainers who are going to begin their journey today and they will need to choose one of you each." The three Pokémon smiled and jumped up and down, learning that they would be going on an adventure.

"Professor Elm!" a voice said. The man and the Pokémon looked back at the building. A man with thick rimmed glasses and wearing a lab coat stood there. "We need to do one last check on the Pokémon." Elm nodded and recalled the Pokémon, returning inside. Meanwhile in the bushes, a boy with red hair peeked through, watching the Pokémon and man return inside.

* * *

**Theme Song**

**They are running across the land,**

(A picture of me running with a Cyndaquil running alongside me, a Togepi in my arms and an Aipom jumping from tree to tree following me)

**Looking for their true selves,**

(Me and my three Pokémon look up at the top of a cliff to see Suicune standing there which then leaps away)

**There is only one place to go,**

(A shot of all the Gym Leaders surrounding the screen with me in the middle)

**And that is to follow your Soul!**

(I am seen battling Hunter)

**In your heart and your soul,**

(Lugia and Ho-Oh fly past me as the three dogs run beside me)

**Wherever you may go,**

(A shot of Professor Elm, my mum and Lyra)

**Pokémon will be beside you,**

(I hold a Pokeball to the screen with my three Pokémon surrounding me, smiling)

**To help you through the darkest of times!**

(A shot of four people as silhouettes appears with red eyes in the background)

**Pokémon!**

**(The Pokémon logo appears)**

**Gotta Catch em All! **

**(Gotta catch em all appears under the logo)**

* * *

I was running along the wet sand, having just got out of the water. I was carrying my surfboard and looking at my watch at the same time. "Oh crap!" I said realising it was nine o'clock.

"I'm late!" I quickly ran into my house and put my bathers away. I quickly got changed and put my cap on. I ran down stairs and saw my mum sitting there watching telly.

"Hi honey," she said as I was about to walk past her.

"Hi mum." I said in reply. I was about to leave when she got up. I turned and looked at her then saw something in her eyes. Tears were forming. She ran towards me and hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you!" she exclaimed. "Cole, you're going to be the best trainer you can be no matter what." she said. I nodded. I took a few steps back.

"Well see ya mum!" I said happily. I opened the door just as my mum came up to me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked me. I looked at her quizzically. She then pulled from behind her back a Poke Gear and a backpack. "I've packed your lunch for today and tomorrow so you have something to eat." she said. I hugged graciously and walked outside. I said bye one more time and trekked down towards Professor Elm's Lab.

* * *

The lab stood in the distance on a hill. Pidgeys flew overhead and Rattata ran quickly along the ground. I reached the door and was about to knock when I heard someone shout. "Hey wait for me!" the voice said. I turned around and saw a girl with brown hair. She was wearing a pink top with overalls. She had a brown bag strapped on. She was also wearing a big hat.

"Late as usual Lyra," I laughed. She looked at me. "Ha ha." she said sarcastically. I knocked on the door. A man came and opened it.

"Ah hello there." he said. "I was wondering when you two were going to show up." He opened the door wider and let us in. "I am Professor Elm as you both know and I give trainers their first Pokémon to start their journey." Professor Elm opened a sliding door which led to a room with nothing in it but a table and chairs. On the circular table however, were three Pokeballs. "Inside these Pokeballs are Pokémon. One of which you will choose." he pushed a button on each one and a Pokémon came out of each one. The first one was a small green Pokémon with a leaf on its head. "Chika!" It said. The small Pokémon smiled happily at us. The next Pokémon was a Pokémon with a flame on its back. "Cynda!" it said. The third Pokémon was a blue crocodile Pokémon. It danced happily. "Toto!" it said. "You may choose first Lyra." Professor Elm said. Lyra looked at the three Pokémon then picked Chikorita up.

"I choose Chikorita!" she said. Chikorita smiled happily. Lyra patted the Pokémon on the head as I looked at Cyndaquil and Totodile.

"I think I'll choose Cyndaquil." I said. Cyndaquil looked at me. "Cyndaquil!" It said happily. Cyndaquil jumped into my arms. I patted Cyndaquil on the head as Professor Elm fished something out of his pocket. He pulled out two red devices and five Pokeballs. He placed them on the table and grabbed another five Pokeballs.

"Cole and Lyra, take these Pokeballs and Pokedex." Professor Elm said. "Use these to catch and obtain data on Pokémon." We both nodded at the same time. I was about to say something when we heard a loud crash. Bursting into the room was a kid with red hair. He ran over to Totodile, grabbed it and ran for the door.

"Cyndaquil, use Ember!" I commanded, hoping to slow the thief down. I saw the kid give a slight turn to look at me, grabbed a Pokeball which was at his belt and threw it into the air. Emerging from it was a Teddiursa.

"Use Fury Swipes." he said. Teddiursa charged at Cyndaquil and scratched furiously. Cyndaquil fell backwards.

"Give that Pokémon back!" I yelled. Cyndaquil got up and fired another ember attack. Teddiursa raised its arms up in defence.

"Teddiursa, use Lick!" the boy said once more. Teddiursa ran towards Cyndaquil and licked it, sending Cyndaquil falling backwards.

"Cyndaquil get up!" I yelled out frantically. The boy snickered.

"Looks like you lost to Hunter for the first time. Always expect this outcome whenever you see me." The boy then threw something to the ground, smoke exploding from it. When the smoke cleared, the red haired boy known as Hunter had disappeared.

"We need to train a lot to beat such a skilled trainer…" I said, kneeling next to Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil looked at me like I was disappointed with it. "Don't worry Cyndaquil." I said. "We'll just get stronger and stronger and then we will finally be able to beat Hunter, reclaiming Totodile." Cyndaquil smiled. I picked the Pokémon up as Elm and Lyra looked at me.

"That was a very brave thing you did." Lyra said to me. I blushed a little but it disappeared quickly. "Well I better be going." I said. Elm nodded as Lyra walked up to me. "Good luck Cole," she said. "But the next time we meet, we will be battling." I nodded as Lyra ran outside. "See ya Elm!" I said. Elm waved and I ran outside, beginning my journey as a Pokémon Trainer.

* * *

Okay so here is the first chapter. As the summary said it is based loosely on the storyline of Heart Gold. I will also need new words to the lyrics for future use. I found this theme song a little too short. So please feel free to submit one for me. However it must contain the words heart and soul. Anyways stay tuned for the next thrilling episode! And don't forget to review! (Side Note: I may accept OCs later but not as of now. But later i may need them. So if you review often now, your OC will be used if i ever need one)


End file.
